real_life_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yitzhak Rabin
Yitzhak Rabin (March 1st, 1922 - November 4th, 1995) was an Israeli politician and the fifth prime minister of Israel, serving two non-consecutive terms, first from 1974-77, then from 1992-95, when he was assassinated. Military career In 1941, Rabin joined the elite fighting force named the Palmach under the influence of commander Yigal Allon, and was accepted by commander Moshe Dayan despite being unable to operate a machine gun, and participated in the Allied invasion of Lebanon during World War II. After the end of the war, the Palmach came into conflict with the British government over the treatment of Jewish immigrants, and as such was arrested and detained for five months. After his release, he became Chief Operations Officer of the Palmach in 1947. During the Arab-Israeli war, Rabin was the commander of the Harel Brigade, fighting against the Egyptian army and the Zionist paramilitary group known as the Irgun, and was in charge of directing Israeli troops at various key battles. As a result of his important role in the Israeli military, Rabin was a member of the delegation responsible for the successful peace negotiations with the enemy alliance of Egypt, Lebanon, Jordan and Syria. He retired from the military in 1968. Political career TBA Assassination On November 4th, 1995, Rabin attended a mass rally held in Tel Aviv in support of the Oslo Accords. After leaving the rally, he was walking down the steps of Tel Aviv city hall when right-wing extremist Yigal Amir followed him and fired three shots, hitting Rabin twice and wounding his bodyguard Yoram Rubin. Rabin was rushed to Ichilov Hospital, where he died of blood loss and a punctured lung. Amir was sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder. Rabin was buried on Mount Herzl on 6th November, and his funeral was attended by various world leaders, including Bill Clinton, Paul Keating, Hussein bin Talal and Hosni Mubarak. Heroic actions *Planned and executed an operation to free interned Jewish immigrants. *Negotiated a peace agreement with Egypt, Lebanon, Jordan and Syria at the end of the Arab-Israeli war. *Signed the Sinai Interim Agreement to prevent further wars with Egypt over the Sinai Peninsula, opening the door for the Egypt-Israel peace treaty of 1979. *Ordered Operation Entebbe, a counter-terrorist operation to save 106 hostages captured by Ugandan-backed militant organisations. *Lessened Israeli-Lebanese tensions by withdrawing Israeli troops to a Security Zone. *Launched Operation Accountability to strike against the terrorist group Hezbollah. *Drew up the Oslo Accords to make peace with Palestinian militant leader Yasser Arafat, for which he won the Nobel Peace Prize. *Oversaw the signing of the 1994 Israel-Jordan peace treaty. *Passed a law creating Israel's universal healthcare system. *Set up a program encouraging foreign businesses to invest in Israel, thus helping the economy. *Increased funding to education by 70%, allowing the building of new colleges and the one-fifth raising of teacher's raises. *Increased doctor's wages by 50%. Category:List Category:Improvers of lives Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Murder Victim Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Cruel ending Category:Politicians Category:Middle Eastern Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Modern heroes Category:Jews Category:Nonreligious Heroes